Demonology and Heartache
by Yami Shizuka
Summary: In the process of reediting Friends tend to come and go as time passes, but why are Yugi's friends suddenly giving him the cold shoulder?
1. Save Me

_**Yugi In Despair: Save Me**_  
_Chapter One _

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction by Yami_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! My name is Yami, not Kazuki Takahashi. If I did, I wouldn't be in the shitty place I am.

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: **The chapter titles in this fic are song titles from songs I think fit the chapter. This one is the song "Save Me" by Unwritten Law. Lyrics are posted below, just in case you can't listen to the song. If all else fails, go to they have a lot of songs you can listen to (but you can't download them). If you want to download songs, I suggest using _

_I've decided to rewrite this story since it is horribly written and six of the other chapters got erased (cries). I wrote this story three years ago, my writing style was very different back then. My writing style has since then improved (I think X.X) from all the practice I've had from writing so much. I must say, this is the most popular story I've ever posted and I am thankful for all the support. Unfortunately, even though it's summer, I am grounded from the computer (again --;;) but I promise I will update as frequently as my mother allows. I'm pretty sure this story will start going again. _

_I've gotten mixed feelings from all you reviewers, some hated this story (and I must agree, it was horribly written) and some loved it (thank you so much for the encouragement). I've also decided to take the song lyrics (sorry guys) out of the story as it hinders much of it. But if any of you guys disagree then I will gladly put them back. I really don't like rap that much but I admit that I do enjoy the occasional rap song from time to time. I'm going to use the American names for the characters (as much as I hate to) because some people might get confused and I just think it'd be a bit easier. Well, on with the story, I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Yami Shizuka_

_P.S. For original stories and poems from me, you can go to Thanks!

* * *

_

It was deep into the night, the sky littered with stars. Moonlight spilled onto the path as Yugi made his way down it. Walking a bit further, he found a small river and seated himself on the small log nearby it. With a quiet sigh, he gazed sadly at the running water. Today had gone horrible.

**((Flashback))**

"Hey Tea! Wait up!" Yugi jogged a bit to catch up with his childhood friend. The girl turned and stared at him, offering him a strained smile.

"Oh, hey Yugi," she said.

Yugi smiled back, they hadn't been able to see each other lately and that saddened him. "I was wondering if you were busy after school," he said.

"Oh? Why?"

Yugi noted with a hint of sadness that she wasn't as cheerful as usual, almost as if she were disinterested. "Well, we haven't really been hanging out that much lately and I thought it'd be fun if the whole group went out and did something together," Yugi said. "Just like old times."

"Oh, I don't know Yugi," Tea said slowly and Yugi felt his smile dim a little. "With finals and all, I'm just exhausted. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Yugi felt his smile brighten a little, that didn't seem too bad. After all, Finals had really kicked his ass. "Oh okay," he nodded. "See you later then."

"Mmhm."

Yugi watched as Tea walked away. _'Maybe I should visit her sometime, she seems a bit down,'_ he thought to himself.

He quickly made his way toward the courtyard. It was lunch and he knew Joey and Tristan would be there. As he rounded the corner, he found that his suspicions were true as the two were sitting at the table with their lunches.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called and they looked over, both offering him tired smiles. He took a seat at their table and watched as they exchanged glances, but as he stared into their eyes, he couldn't tell as to why. "Are you glad Finals are over?"

"Why should we?" Tristan said bitterly. "The only thing to look forward to is summer school and then more school."

"Oh," Yugi said, slightly deflated at the off-handed comment. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Joey said. "So, what brings you here?"

Yugi was slightly surprised, usually Joey greeted him warmly whenever he approached, and usually they were inseparable…well, usually the group was… _'It must be the finals,'_ Yugi thought firmly and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys were busy," he said. "I thought we should go hang out like the old times."

"I'm busy," Tristan said. "Got stuff to do. Sorry."

Yugi nodded, still taken aback by his once good friend's shortness. Joey offered what looked like a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Yug, my dad needs my help," he said. "Maybe some other time."

"Oh," Yugi said, his smile small and tight. "That's…that's alright, yeah, some other time…see you later then."

He didn't even get a goodbye as he walked away. He didn't even bother looking for Bakura, knowing that the shy boy wasn't at school today. The rest of the day passed very quickly, Yugi too deep in his thoughts to concentrate very well. Soon enough the bell signaling the end of the day sounded and students spewed out of the classrooms, ready to escape school.

Yugi slowly gathered his things and made his way out of school and towards home. He felt empty, no longer in the company of his good friends. He decided to take the long route home and passed by the arcade. As he gazed through the windows, he felt his jaw drop. There, inside, were Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Slightly angry, Yugi entered the arcade and marched up to them.

"So, done helping your dad Joey?" Yugi asked loudly, causing them to turn in unison.

"Oh, Yug, what…what brings you here?" Joey asked weakly. Yugi saw his guilty expression and momentarily felt like forgiving him but something inside of him seemed to snap as he saw Tristan and Tea.

"You know, you guys could've just told me that you didn't want to hang around me," Yugi said quietly.

"Friends aren't forever Yugi," Tea said, though her voice was gentle. "They eventually drift apart, but that's part of growing up. You'll always have friends, but they'll come and go throughout life. Do you understand?"

Yugi felt as though he'd been slapped and clenched his teeth, willing the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes to go away. "Yeah," he said quietly. "See you guys-" He cut himself off, knowing well that there probably wouldn't be a later aside from just bumping shoulders in the hall. He turned on his heel and fled the arcade, heading aimlessly toward the park.

**((End Flashback))**

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Yugi whispered, letting the tears flow from his amethyst eyes. He curled up, trying to cope with his aching heart.

End Chapter

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Ah, I think that's a better reason than dropped books! Please review!_

Uwritten Law - Save Me

Had a bad day, don't talk to me,  
gonna ride this out,  
My little black heart, breaks apart,  
with your big mouth.

And I'm sick of my sickness  
Don't touch me, you'll get this.  
I'm useless, lazy, perverted,  
and you hate me.

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wakeup call,  
And everything, everything's my fault.

Went to the doctor, and I asked her,  
to make this stop. (whoa)  
Got medication, a new addiction,  
Fucking thanks a lot.

I had to relapse, I'm bad at rehabs  
It ruins everything. (whoa)  
So point your finger, at the singer,  
He's in the pharmacy.

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,  
and everything's my fault.

You can't save me,  
You can't blame me,  
Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything, and everything's my fault.

And I'm a death threat haven't slept yet,  
Baby why the wake up call  
I'm the bad boy tell the tabloids  
everything's my fault.

Whoa whoa whoa yeah, write it write it,  
Whoa Whoa whoa everything's my fault,  
everything's my fault.

I went to heaven, but couldn't get in,  
For what I have done.  
I said please take me, they said you're crazy  
you had too much fun.

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,  
and everything's my fault.

You can't save me,  
You can't blame me,  
Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything, everything's my fault.

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,(everything's my fault)  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,

Everything's my fault.


	2. Missing

_**Yugi in Despair: Missing  
**__Chapter Two_

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction by Yami_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! My name is Yami, I am not a famous person and I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: **The title of this chapter's title is from the song "Missing" by Evanescence. It's unreleased so I'm sure not many of you have heard it (it's a kickass song, go download it!). At the end of this chapter I'll write the lyrics, I'm sure you'll agree as to why I chose this song. Well, I'm going to post this and the first chapter at once so I'm not expecting any reviews yet. Enjoy this new chapter. It's really different and the whole story probably is going to be different than what you guys read last time. Just because I don't think the old plot was going anywhere._

_Yami Shizuka

* * *

_

"Yugi."

Yugi rolled over; he was tired…very, very tired…

"Yugi, get up."

Yugi covered his ears; he wished that voice would go away.

"YUGI!"

Someone was shaking him now. Yugi opened his eyes, annoyed to have been woken up. "_WHAT?_" he asked.

Staring back at him was his yami, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Shouldn't you be at school, little one?" he asked. The two were now separate beings, meaning Yami could roam around freely but they were still connected.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. His yami was right, it was currently 11 am and it was approximately lunchtime for his class. At that thought, he felt his heart clench as yesterday's events hit him full force. "I don't feel so good today," he said quietly.

Yami felt his light's heart clench but decided not to voice it, knowing that Yugi didn't want to discuss it. "Alright Aibou," he said gently.

'_Yugi's not at school today,'_ Joey thought sadly as he stared at his lunch.

"What's eating you, Joey?" Tristan asked, his mouth full of food. "Don't tell me you're still bummed out about Motou."

"It was pretty mean of us to lie to him though," Joey said. "And you Tea, you're always talking about friendship and now you're saying that friendship never lasts. This is so unlike you guys!"

"Welcome to life Joey," Tea said. "I don't like it either but it's time we faced the truth and not go on in ignorant fantasies."

Ryou, who had been watching them all in silence piped in. "You have a point Tea, but why are you only saying this to Yugi? Why is he the only one getting the cold shoulder?"

"You need to stop protecting him," Tristan argued. "Sooner or later we all wake up to the real world. Yugi needs to learn on his own the pains of the world."

"But he's _had_ his own pains of the world," Ryou said. "You of all people should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean, Bakura," Joey asked. Though he agreed with Ryou, he wouldn't let him diss his friend.

"Never mind," Ryou said, putting up his hands to show that he didn't want a fight. "Just…forget I said anything."

"Yeah, whatever," Tristan said and went back to eating. There was an intense silence after that.

Yugi and Yami sat on the log for a long time in silence, just staring at the river. Studying Yugi's face, Yami could see the tear stains on his light's delicate face. "Aibou, you've been crying," Yami said softly.

The look his light gave him made him want to tear his own heart out and cry into the night. The deepest sorrow Yami had ever seen was buried deep within his light's amethyst eyes. "They hate me," he said bluntly, trying in vain to mask his pain.

"Who?" Yami asked, his concern growing with the tears in Yugi's eyes.

"Tea, Tristan, and…and…" Yugi couldn't finish, his heart hurt too much. It was all too much to bear; the people he thought he could always count on just turned their backs to him and drifted away.

Yami took Yugi into his arms. "I'm so sorry Aibou," he whispered and Yugi let it all flow out, burying his face into his yami's shoulder and sobbing his heart out.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

Missing by Evanescence

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know-  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Chorus

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Chorus

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something…

Chorus


End file.
